


Pigeon Pair

by tawg



Series: tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they are all gross and in love and shit, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them quite believed it would happen, but here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeon Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on tumblr, [here](http://tawghasa.tumblr.com/post/51212908146).

Clint had spent years making it clear that he hated wearing suits. “I’ll put up with you in one,” he often said, a teasing tone twisting on his tongue as he stripped Phil out of a soft and smooth outer shell. “But they’re not my thing.”

He does look good in one though. Whether it’s dusty and bloody and leaving a building at high velocity (the last time they had tried this), or clean-shaven and cologne-doused, hair growing long because it’s been months since he’s been in the field (this time, right now).

(“And when am I going to see you all scruffy?” Clint had asked as Phil ran a hand through the growing mess of blond. “Our honeymoon,” Phil had replied, wrinkling his nose. By that he had meant “Never,” because he liked appearing to be trim and tidy and tamed. But Clint liked a challenge, and suddenly here they are.)

"Perimeter is secure," Natasha says, slipping into place beside Phil.

"You sure?" There was a honeymoon booked. Clint had refused to let Phil pack a razor. There were plans and Phil was completely unwilling to let them be waylaid (yet again).

"Taking your sweet time won’t make it any more secure," Natasha shoots back.

Phil smiles, and catches Clint’s eye across the room. “We doing this?” Clint asks as he takes his place by Phil.

"The sooner we do, the sooner I can get you out of that," Phil replies.

Clint grins and presses a kiss against the corner of Phil’s mouth, ignoring the catcalls from the assemblage of acquaintances. “Can we say ‘I do’ now and skip the boring part?”

"You forgotten who you’re getting hitched to?" Phil returns. "We’re doing this by the book."

Clint makes a show of rolling his eyes, but he takes Phil’s hands and he grins throughout the vows and he kisses Phil like he’s trying to cancel out every moment of their lives that they haven’t spent together. And if that takes Phil’s breath away just a little, he has no issue with blaming his giddy smile on the fine sight of Clint in a suit.


End file.
